Monsters
Monsters are the main inhabitants of The Dark Lord's Dungeon, they serve his bidding and all act as guards, attcking any intruders on sight. Most of them however, are not autonomous and have their own desires and needs. Adventurers better hope to their core that Monsters do not find them attractive, or they may meet a fate arguably worse than death. Every Monster has a Card which can be found by killing that Monster and will grant a passive bonus, but the chance is very low (1%). Green Slime Green Slimes are unintelligent but violent. They hurl their acidic bodies at would-be intruders, who will quickly find their armor corroded in ooze. Attacks: Green Ooze (Melting) Location: The Prisons Red Slime Red Slimes are a lot like green slimes, except for their chemical make up, and hence their colour as well. Red Slimes do not contain any melting agents, but they are overall much denser and can easily harm adventurers through their armor. Attacks: Red Ooze Location: The Prisons, The Sewers Goblin Goblins are Blood and Sex Thirsty brutes. Goblins will chase targets down, and alternatively Attack or try to Grapple them. When Grappled they will strip the Armor from a target before having their way with them. Attacks: Dagger Slash, Grapple, Grope (Groping), Destroy Armor (Melting), Fuck (Sexual) Location: The Prisons Goblin Shaman Goblin Shamans are intelligent Goblins who have studied the art of Dark Magic, and can easily control beings with less experienced Minds. When not blasting foes with Dark Magic, Goblin Shamans will invade a targets mind, and command them to rip their Armor to shreds before performing lewd acts for all the Dungeon's inhabitants to watch. Attacks: Dark Bolt, Mind Control (Melting/Sexual), Grope Self (Groping) Location: The Prisons Goblin Slimancer Goblin Slimancers are intelligent Goblins who have studied the art of Summoning Magic, and can summon Slimes to fight for them. They keep a fairly close distance, and continually summon slimes to assault the player. They prefer to watch lewd acts than engage in them. Attacks: Summon Slime I (x2 Slime), Summon Slime II (x1 Big Slime) Location: The Prisons Goblin Tracker Goblin Trackers are deft, nimble Goblins who use Bows and Arrows, as well as a other Tracking and Trapping techniques. They will keep their distance and fire arrows, or throw bolas to slow the player's movements. If engaged, they will try to grope assailants to deter them. Attacks: Shoot Arrow, Throw Bola, Grapple, Grope (Groping), Destroy Armor (Melting), Fuck (Sexual) Location: The Prisons Boggart Boggarts are swamp dwelling Goblin variants, who have adapted to amphibious life, they have blue skin and yellow piercing eyes. In the Dark Lord's Keep, they have settled in the Sewers, and prefer to stick to their own. All Boggart's have a natural ability to spray globs of poison from their venom sacs, which damage and can poison attackers. Attacks: Club Smash, Poison Spit (Poison), Grapple, Grope (Groping), Destroy Armor (Melting), Fuck (Sexual) Location: The Sewers Boggart Caster Boggart Casters are wily, and know more spells than their Goblin inferiors. Their skill list is bolstered further by their natural Boggart ability to spit poison from their venom sacs. They also have the ability to control minds, but tend to use it less often, favouring more aggressive spells. Attacks: Fire Ball, Slow, Poison Spit (Poison), Mind Control (Melting/Sexual), Grope Self (Groping) Location: The Sewers Wall Spiddick Spiddicks are strange monsters, possibly the Dark Lord's own creation. They have an oddly lewd appearance and shoot globs of armor melting ooze at intruders and escapees alike. Wall Spiddicks have an adaptation which allows them to cling to walls. They scurry back and forth shooting their ooze around. Attacks: Shoot Ooze (Melting) Location: The Prisons, The Sewers